Genghis Khan
Genghis Khan is a Gorilla Monarchist general, and is one of the most expert tactician, he first appeared in Gorbav: a Chima Roleplay Prequel Story. Khan's bio Name: Genghis Khan Aliasses: Terrakhan Rank: General Affiliation: Gorillan Kingdom (Also all previous characters are affiliated with the Gorrilan Kingdom) Gender: Male Age: 60 Appearance: Brown furred gorilla, with yellow skin Looks like you guessed it Genghis Khan. Weapons: Bow and arrow, Chi Blaster, and several short daggers Backstory (He is important coz he has a backstory): Born Dschinghis Khan IV in the North Eastern Autonomous Region of North Terrashek, (A region that is very mostly consists of plains, hugely contrasing most of the gorilla tribe). He is a ethnic minority for the gorillans, and is praised by his people, for achieving such a high rank. Dschinghis IV was born to Tanunk Khan who was at the time Prince of North Terrashek, (the ethnic regions have princes not governors) he was expected to inherit his fathers position, since he was the oldest, but Dschinghis didn't have that in mind, at the age of 16 he changed his name to Genghis fled home, and joined the army, (he changed his name and fled so he wouldn't get special treatment in the army). Genghis was often infuriated by the incompetence of his royal superiors, and wanted an army, that was clear of corruption and favoured a system that valued skill rather than high birth. However by the age of 22 he became an Officer of the Royal Gorillan Guard. During the Great Bear - Gorillan war of 60 BR, he was able to successfully defend a garrison with only 12 men, whilst most of his incompetent high birth officers and commanders horribly failed against the bears even with advantages in numbers and equipment. His garrison survived the entire war with no casualties on his side. Although the war was lost, to the bears, the massive national humiliation, became a call for reform, 90% of the high birth military commanders were purged by then King Gorzan II. And Genghis Khan at around this time became some what of a national hero gaining many medals during the war and getting promoted to Commander. Where he met other very highly skilled commanders, commander Gorring, and commader Gortphiik. After some time by the age of 40 Genghis Khan became an official general, soon followed by both Gortphiik, and Goriing. Genghis Khan is extremely smart and witted, but he never had an intrest in the politics of war, and he never cared much for the expensive high class life, he did what he was ordered to, but wasn't afraid to take command into his own hands when things got tough. Although he was fiercely loyal, he never grew too cozy with them, because he was worried of seeming elitist, he is beloved by his soldiers, and his soldiers have faith in him. Khan in the general command Khan was one of the military Generals on the army security council along with: * Getain * Gorki * Gong Krell * Gorring * Gen Kai Shek Khan's argument with Sato Commander Sato, was the highest ranked commander in General Gorki's army. Khan has never had a favourable view of Sato, although he respected Gorki. he believed that Sato was an incompetent bafoon, and a joke of the army, Sato's poor military record didnt help that much out either. Khan's role in the Gorilla Civil war Khan has had a controversial role in the civil war, at first he would save Gortphiik by killing General Getain. He would also serve in stopping the 1st Ghana offensive int he south, however he lost over 100 tanks in that attempt. Following the death of General Gorring, and the subsequent split in the army he would attempt to negotiate with Manfred to come back to join the army, which lead to the bombing of the gorilla HQ. He would afterwards abandon the Gorilla HQ. He would declare himself supreme Khan of the gorillas following King Gortphiik's resignation. Refusing to recognize Gibbs as King. Quotes "No, that's bad. But the tragedy here, is that someone as militarily incompetent as you, is serving as a general. Say what you will about Getain and his loyalty, atleast he was a good tactician." - Khan Snubbing Sato over his failures Category:Monarchies Category:Gorilla Category:EU Category:Gorillas Category:All Articles Category:Gorilla Civil war